a to z with johnny
by catmagnent
Summary: Nny decides to write a better book. He begins listing some of his best tortures from a to z.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: nny decides to have some fun with the alphabet. So he sits down to write out some of his favorite tortures a to z.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

prologue: nny was at his wits end. he had a basement full of people and not too many ideas on what to do with them. so he wandered over to little squee's house and found an "easy to read book" it was words that began with each letter of the alphabet. each letter had a picture to go with the word. "i could do better than this." he thought. as he headed back home, he began to make a list.

a: is for acid.

nny took his first victim and went to the concrete room with drains and a faint hint of bleach drip mix.

the sonofabitch was fighting for his freedom from the duct tape bonds that held him tight. but nny shakled his ankles first, and then came the wrist shackels. the duct tape got cut and the chains tightened up so the man was drawn out like a four point star.

"you sonofabitch," screamed the man "let me go so i can whip your ass!"

nny smiled. "tough shit jackhole." was all nny said.

with that he pulled out his skin shaver and began to shave off all of the skin from this man's body.

he thrashed about trying to kick and flail, but the chains and shackels held tight.

"now what are you gonna do you sicko?" said the man sarcastically.

"this." said nny.

and with that he reached up and turned the knob to slowly release the acid drip.


	2. the B's

A.N: this is gonna be a multichapter story. Enjoy.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

b is for breast ripper and blades.

nny had two pairs of breast rippers and couldnt wait to try them out.

he pulled a big breasted woman out and skewered her breasts with the first set of rippers.

she howled in pain as nny hoisted her up and began to let gravity take its toll.

the second pair had a ring for a hook and chain.

he pointed to a large fat man with big titties. "you're next fat boy."

the large man sank into a corner and let out a wail as nny ripped off his shirt and clamped the breast rippers into his large set.

"follow me big boy." said nny.

nny strapped him to a wall and put his wrists and ankles in cuffs. then he hooked up the rippers to a wratchet pulley and began to take up the tension in the chain.

when the chain tightened, the fat man howled. "aaaiiiiieeee..."

out came the obscentities too. nny hung his head and shook it side to side.

"anyone who uses that kind of language deserves to die."

and with that nny vigorously wratcheted the chains until he saw both sets of breasts fly off in shreds.

nny looked over at the woman. "she needs a little shaking up." said nny to himself.

she awoke to a nasty vibration in the devices. "what the hell?" she sputtered.

but before she could react, she was furiously shaken side to side for about an hour.

she was bleeding heavily, and it was pooling up on the floor underneath her.

at the end of an hour, nny checked her vital signs.

she was dead. she had died as a result of traumatic systemic shock.

a.n: a breast ripper was usually made of steel or iron and was never cleaned after each use. back in the early 14th and 17th centuries, it was a way of punishing women and men alike for committing crimes of adultry,, infidelity, lying,, or as a secondary means of hanging.


	3. fun with c's

A.N: fun with the letter c. Three wonderful shorties that are sure to tickle your funny bone.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

c: is for chains.

nny had a wonderful stockpile of chains. and he had them all assorted by length, size of links, and color. some had been wrapped with barbed wire, some with razor tape, and some had been fitted with electrodes for electric shock, and the best one was the deskinner.

nny decided to give the deskinner set a try out today. but the question is, who to try them out on?

he looked for the right person. finally he found the right person to deskin. he was the new boyfriend of his former girlfriend devi. nny smiled. "this prick is gonna die today."

so nny pulled him out,, and he was such a wiener and a wuss. by the way he had whinned, and carried on he didnt know why devi had left him for this looser. but if she was in the crowd and watching, she was gonna scream.

dillon got chained to the ceiling and razor wire attached to his skin and the razor wire attached to one pound lead weights. gravity was going to do some serious work here.

nny watched as the weights and gravity did their work. dillon's skin began to split down the back and down the backs of his arms and legs. he screamed in pain. and nny knew this wiener was going to squirm. and things were about to become interesting.

nny was right. dillon squirmed. and the razor wire sliced into his muscles and began to cut them off his body as well as pulling off his skin. nny watched in amusement as both muscle and skin came off in a loud sleucing noise and landed onto the stone floor with a loud plop. and all that was left hanging was a skeleton with eyes, intestines that were hanging out and down,, and the horrific figure let out a gutteral scream of pain and died.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

c: is for coercion.

nny decided to coerce someone just for the hell of it. and that gave him an idea. "hell fire coercion." said nny with an evil laugh.

he fired up the fire pit to 1500 degrees and pulled the oil slicked chains and a hoist with a hook.

then he put a couple of implements into the fire to get hot.

now for the next victim. devi screamed out finally, because of the sights she had been witness to.

bingo. there was his next victim. devi. sweet devi, she always did like sex hot and heavy. so why not give her something cherry red hot and put it in a heavy place?

he had pulled off her clothes and chained her hands together and strung her up.

she screamed and wailed as nny shakeled her ankles and pulled her legs apart. she was bound, and strung up. "what are you gonna do to me you sick pervert?" screeched devi.

"wait and you will see." said nny. "remember how you liked hot and heavy sex dev?"

"yeah so what? dillon was more of a stable, loving man than you johnny." said devi.

nny caught her looking at the still hanging corpse of dillon above her, and then pulled the red hot poker from the fire and rammed it straight up into her ugly camel toe. she screamed in pain. "how do you like hot sex now bitch?!" barked nny.

devi spit on him and nny decided to use the poker and kill her with it.

he then pulled it from her crotch, and ran it through her head. instant death.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

c is for cutting.

nny decided to dirty up one of his clean blades and have some fun. afterall, he did need a couple of skins to finish a patchwork quilt for the childrens shelter.

who to skin with his blade? then he saw a very tattooed person trying to put the moves on one of the ladies in the group.

"you, my tattooed friend. will do nicely." said nny.

"oh shit in hell will ya? im trying to get some here." said the guy.

"not today." said nny as he bashed the man's skull knocking himout cold.

nny dragged his body over to the table and began to deskin the bastard with renewed gusto.

"cuss me will ya? say you aint gonna get skinned eh? you wanted to get pussy huh? well today aint your day mutherfucker." muttered nny as he sliced off the skin from every inch of the man's body.

"this will make a fine edge piece for the quilt." said nny as he unfurled the tattooed skin.


	4. D's

A.N: in this one, nny denails one person before killing them, and disfigures another.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

d: is for denailing and death.

nny had found his fingernail and toenail pullers. he had to try them out to see if they still worked.

he opened his four holed stocks and picked a person wearing open toe sandals. and it just so happened it was squee's dad. nny pointed to him "you're up."

"like hell i am you sick psychopathic bastard." said mr. charmichael.

nny walked over to him and whocked him a good one. "when i say you are next, thats what i mean."

nny sat him on a stool and put his hands and feet into the stocks and locked them in place. when he came to, nny was looking at him kind of funny like. "i know you dont i?" said nny.

"you are squee's dad, the one that beats him just for asking for the simplest things. why do you beat him like that for?" asked nny.

"you wouldnt understand." said mr. charmichael.

"try me." said nny as he clamped the nail puller to the big toenail on the right foot.

"he is such a pesky little bratty bastard. i never wanted kids. i hate him. my wife hates him too. she left me three days ago." said mr. charmichael.

nny ripped out his big toenail and mr. charmichael howled in pain.

"she didnt leave you. i killed her like im gonna kill you." said nny as he ripped out two more toenails.

when nny finished mr. charmichaels' feet, he started on the fingernails. and then looked at squee's dad right in the eye and said "you dont deserve to be called a dad." and with that nny slashed his throat leaving him to the rat horde.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

d is for disfigurement.

nny then found a saleswoman that was going door to door selling beauty products. she was a very attractive woman by all accounts and nny was going to show her what she would look like without cosmetic surgery or makeup.

she screamed, begged for nny not to kill her, to be let go and for him to show mercy.

"mercy? you want me to show mercy? you interrupted dark shadows, and happy noodle boy cartoons. i will not show anyone any mercy." bellowed nny angrily.

he then locked her in the stocks and gashed her face along the cosmetic surgery suture lines.

and her face filled out, skin bubbled out and flapped around. and her implants fell out. she screamed and cried at the sight of her messed up face. she then saw a picture of her husband and nny whispered into her ear "he married you after your surgery. he will divorce you when he sees you like this." the woman let out a blood curling scream and reached for a shard of broken glass and sliced her own throat out of dispair.


	5. e's

A.N: this chapter is for electrocution fans. And yes those chains with electrodes come into play.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm. wish i did though.

E is for electrocution.

nny chose another victim. had to be one with a sweat problem.

he chose another fat person in a sweatsuit. and he had a problem with stress sweat.

and nny grabbed him and led him to a concrete room with a huge black box filled with connected car batteries. various wires and clamps adorned the walls and only one pair of wrist and ankle cuffs.

"what are you gonna do to me?" cried the man as nny cut off his sweatshirt and cut slits into his sweat pants.

"fry you like a bug in a zapper." said nny.

he brought out the one chain section rigged with electrodes. and nny attached it to the wrist and ankle cuffs. then hooked the electrical clamps to the electodes and slowly turned on the juice. "2 volts." said nny.

"what the hell.." said the guy sarcastically "torture dont work on me."

nny smiled and then jumped numbers. "you had heart surgery didnt you?" said nny.

"yeah i had some stint wires put in."said the fat guy as he broke into a sweat.

"good." said nny as he turned the dial up to 90 volts.

"fry you motherfucker!" screamed nny in delight.


	6. the F's

A.N: in this delightful chapter,, hold onto your feet. Literally. bwhahahahahaha

disclaimer: you know the drill by now. if not shame on you. i dont own jthm.

f: is for feet.

the roasting.

nny had decided not to let his fire pit go to waste and burn itself out into ashes. so he put on some more wood and waited for it to catch up. time for feet to be fried.

"who is gonna warm their feet by my fire?" asked nny. nobody said a word.

"oh come now," said nny as he pulled out a decanter of aged brandy and a cooler full of food, "its getting cold outside and i know each and every one of you has to be cold, hungry, and thirsty. so who is it gonna be?"

one little girl stepped foreward. she was eight years old."my name is sara. and im cold and hungry. and im also tired." nny looked down at her and smiled. "here you go sara," said nny "here is a warm bed and blanket. have a turkey club and a bag of chips, and this fruit juice box. then go nite nite."

"maybe he changed. look how he treated her." whispered someone. "dont be too sure. it could be a ruse."whispered another.

so someone else came foreward. "im cold and hungry mr. nny."

nny smiled and closed the door behind the person. and closed off the room where little sara was asleep at. and gave a sleeping pill to the poor sucker in their brandy.

when it had taken effect, nny took off their shoes and socks and strapped their hands and feet down. and waited thirty minutes for them to wake up.

"wakey wakey sleepyhead." nny said "its time for you to warm your feet in my fire."

and with that nny pulled a flat thin bar of metal from the fire and nny slapped the bottom of their feet with it.

"aaaiiiiieeeeeeekkk!" screamed the man in pain, nny did it again and got it across both feet that time. and again the man howled in pain once more.

"are your feet warm enough yet?" asked nny "or do they need to be warmed somemore?"

"no more." cried the man through heavy sobs of pain.

"oh theyre still cold? let me heat them up for you." said nny as he slapped the cherry red hot iron bar to his feet again and again.

then the man passed out from the pain. "whats the matter dont wanna play no more?" asked nny.

no response. "then die jackhole." said nny bluntly, as he rammed the red hot iron bar through his chest killing him instantly.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

f: is for feet.

whip them good.

nny got another victim unceremoniously. "you need to be whipped."

the person dragged their heels and cried and begged. but their cries and pleading fell on deaf ears and a cold heart.

"i'll be good i swear i will." cried the victim as they were placed in the four holed stocks. "time to be whipped." said nny.

he looked through his assortment of whips and paddles. some had metal ends for ripping flesh down to the bone and sometimes off the bone. others had acid tips for the slow infection of death. and then he found it, the foot whipper.

it was exactly three feet long, metal handle, and a flat wooden head covered in black leather and adorned with short metal spines. "the foot flesh shredder." was written across the handle.

"what the hell? what the hell is that thing?" said the man as he shook with fear.

nny stayed silent as he approached the front of the man and took one good look at his feet. then he drew back and slammed as hard as he could into the soles of his feet. the man let out a wail of fear and pain.

blood oozed from the open wounds. "need the flesh rippers."

so nny unscrewed the spines and put the jagged flesh rippers on, and laid into shredding the soles of this man's feet.

blow after blow, and as the blood pooled up and the man was beginning to go into shock from blood loss, nny took one good swing at the man's throat and one of the spikes caught the jugular vein and ripped it apart.

the man died instantly.


	7. G's

A.N: in this one, you will discover that nny has hidden storage bins full of suprises. Some are good. And some are just downright fun shit.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

i did do research for all the tortures you are reading about. so im not writing blindly.

G: is for glass.

nny found his box of broken glass and his iron pellets.

now he needed a victim. he spied a religious door knocker still carying his bible, and babbling nonsense like an idiot.

nny was going to grab him, but the remaining crowd of people shoved him out to be taken away. "get that sack of crap outta here." shouted someone.

so nny dragged him away.

he stripped the man naked and covered him in super glue and tossed him into the broken glass heap.

to keep things interesting, he heated up the iron pellets and tossed them onto the glass covered religious idiot babbler.

the man howled in pain and ran face first into the nail covered board of torment for hindus.

nny and the rest of the crowd laughed at the sight.

they quit laughing when the man grabbed handfuls of glass and ran into the crowd slicing and gouging them as he was able to get at them.


	8. human art

A.N: it isn't what you think. Most of you look at the title and say to yourself "human art? That's tattoos." You are so very wrong.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm. just the plot.

H: is for human body art.

nny felt his creative juices flow. he had to make his annual human body art mosaic.

he had so many people to choose from but he had to find the right boy type for his medium. it was another ex girlfriend who had simply walked out of his life because his home wasnt what she wanted it to be.

and as luck would have it, she was in the crowd. she came in with devi and dillon. and as nny knew all too well that anne g. was a no good two timing whore of a slut. she had cheated on him with some jock from the high skool, and then he caught her cheating on him again in his own bed with the jackhole across the street. she was gonna pay dearly.

but she was gonna make a good human sculpture.

so nny ran in, grabbed her and killed her. then he sliced into her pulling out her innards and separating them dilligently. and then set to work on making the sculpture.

he placed her eyes inside her liver and took her gall bladder and stapled it at the end of the colon, her stomach got cut on both ends and the small intestine pulled through it.

nny continued to work on his human sculpture. and his final touch was the lungs sitting atop the small intestine with the brain sitting on the top of the trachea.

"perfecto." said nny.

he put the art piece aside and sprayed it with a laquer and then dunked the whole thing into the vat of formaldahyde.


	9. intersting i's

A.N: three shorties for the letter I.

disclaimer: i so dont own jthm.

and just so everyone knows, i researched all of these tortures and devices. im not making this stuff up.

i is for intestine reel.

nny had oiled up his intestine reel. he knew it would run once he plugged it in. but who would be the lucky duck to test it out on?

nny looked at the crowd.

they shoved out another pudgy person and quickly closed the door.

"you got elected to try out the intestine reel." said nny happily.

the fat guy was chained up to the table and the intestine reel was put into place. "now hold still, this might hurt a little." said nny as he made a deep gash in the man's gut.

he let out a howl of pain.

"dont be a wussy. you get to help try out the reel and see if it still works." said nny.

he reached inside the huge bloated gut and grabbed the colon and sliced it away from the anal muscle. he placed the end of the colon onto the reel spike and switched on the machiene.

it whirred to life and began to slowly revolve around,, winding up more of the intestine as it rotates around.

but his intestines had a weak spot and it burst open spilling its nasty contents into the abdominal cavity and nny knew it wouldnt be too long until sepsis set in and killed him. so he sped up the process.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

i: is for impalement.

nny loved vlad dracula. he was once called vlad the impaler. he just happened to have a collection of spear like poles onto which someone can be impaled upon.

so nny counted his poles.

eighteen total. he needed eighteen victims.

he pounded the cell door, "i need eighteen people."

and one by one eighteen people got shoved out by the survivalists.

"die wussies." said one of the others.

nny began to springboard his victims onto each pole impaling each one diffrently. some through the head,, some through the chest, and a couple through the groin area.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

i: is for iron maiden.

nny had found his iron maiden. and she was still spiny on the inside.

he picked the thinnest bitch out of the group and tossed her into the iron maiden and slammed the lid shut. no screams,, no cries. just silence.

nny smiled.


	10. j is for judas cradle

A.N: yes it is an actual torture device. Look it up on google.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

the judas chair is not shaped like a chair at all. it is made of wood,, had four legs, and a pointed sitting place. victims of this torture were stripped naked, hands and feet bound together and they were hoisted up and slowly lowered down onto the point. for women who had committed a crime they would be impaled through the vagina, for homosexual men or women it was through the anus. the victims would die as a result of infections from this torture. because the point was never cleaned after each use.

j: is for judas cradle.

nny had also found his wooden judas cradle. he had to use it.

he looked for a willing test subject. and he spotted a pair of them. in the far back of the cell, doing their thing. a pair of lovebirds.

nny decided to get them one at a time and see just what happens. he hadnt cleaned it in over fifteen years. the last one he used it on had an std. syphilis or something.

"okay lovebirds lets see who the bigger whore is here." said nny.

one woman was fighting to achieve orgasim for her lover,, while the other was being dragged out to be tortured.

"wait stop, im not finished." she cried.

"too bad." said nny coldly.

she was naked and he used zip ties to bind her feet together. he used duct tape to bind her hands and a pulley to hoist her up.

underneath her he positioned the judas cradle. and then he began to lower her onto the super sharp point. he caught her right in her groin. and he knew it too. because she let out a wail of pain as the point ripped apart her insides and blood covered the point when he raised her up and set her down on the floor.

her lover was next. he was still in a state of orgasmic stupor when nny dragged him out to be skewered.

nny bound him the same way he did his lover, and lowered him down onto the point. and it went right through his anal muscle and obliterated it.


	11. kneecaps broken

A.N: remember that ovie where that woman kidnapped that author and broke his ankles so he couldn't escape? Think knees instead of ankles. But when nny does the knee thing, its more painful.

disclaimer: i so dont own jthm.

k: is for kneecapping.

nny had added an extra feature to his torture rack. it was the kneecap breaker.

"this should be worth trying out." said nny.

he found the most physically fit person in the group,, and put them on the torture rack. a medium sized log was placed behind the knees,, and their ankles were strapped down. nny pulled out his 40 pound sledgehammer and got ready for some kneecap breaking.

"no please, dont break my legs!" begged the man pleadingly.

nny put his padded gloves on and grabbed his hammer.

he hoisted the hammer high above his head and came crashing down onto the first kneecap. there was a loud pop, and followed by a cracking crunch noise.

the man withed in excrutiating pain, and howled again in pain as nny swung up again and smashed the other kneecap.

nny smiled and laughed with glee. he was having so much fun.


	12. lime

A.N: lime and manuer mixed together makes wonderful fertilizer. And makes pretty plants grow better.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm. maybe jhonen vasquez will write something equally as good as this or better. i can only hope so.

L: is for lime.

the fertilizer. not the fruit.

nny took three of his sleeping victims and gave them some shallow cuts in various places. then he dug a shallow pit and put them in. he covered them up to their necks in a lime and manuer mix watered it really good and walked out of the room, and closed the door.

three days later he went to check on his victims.

they were beginning to sprout flowers and they were complaining about sore patches in various places.

"its the lime in the fertilizer. its eating your skin off of your body." said nny.

"the what in this mess?" blurted one of them "did you say lime? and manuer? and you mixed the two together and buried the three of us in it?"

nny nodded.

"im itching." the one on the left complained.

"that must mean some ants have found their way in here and have decided to use you three as food." said nny with a smile.

"you cant leave us here. we will get out eventually. and when we do we will kill you." said the one in the middle.

"i doubt it. those are small black ants. also known as scavanger ants, some call them sugar or piss ants. they call you food." said nny.

"how do you know what they look like?" said the middle one.

before nny could answer, the one on the right began to spit and sputter and squawk.

nny knew it wouldnt be long.

the ants were hard at work trying to kill their food source.

four days later, the two on either side of the middleman were dead and crawling with ants.

the middleman, was near death and a few ants were crawling around on him and by the next day, he was dead. nny had won.


	13. to be mauled

A.N: I might toss some animals into this one for the mauling.

disclaimer: i so dont own jthm.

M: is for mauling.

nny had to feed his animals. he had rats, mice, a couple of rabid wolverines and a badger that was on lsd.

so he decided it was time for some people to get mauled. and that would be feeding his pets and seeing quality entertainment all at once.

so he took three people and locked them in the rat/mouse room.

then another three people went into the rabid wolverine room and the door was locked.

and then three more people were locked into the room with a crazy hungry badger on lsd.

nny watched the fun unfold.

the door was raised for the very hungry rat and mouse horde. and people screamed cried and eventually fell to the gnawing and chewing done by the rats.

the ones in the wolverine room were already being eaten alive.

and the lsd crazed badger was having a wonderful meal.

nny sat back in his chair and smiled. "animals fed. and people tortured. fun for the whole family,, or just fun for...me." said nny to himself.


	14. nails

A.N: its nail time. And I don't mean toe or finger either. Let's talk 16 penny or railroad spikes.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

n is for nails.

the metal ones. not the groomable, paintable ones you manicure.

nny had a huge box of assorted nails to do something with.

he either had to take them to the metal recycling place for some money, or he could nail someone to the wall. worse than crucifixion. more like human nail cushion.

nny giggled at that thought. the image in nnys mind was one of pinhead from hellraiser. this person would be nailhead. nny laughed even harder.

so he set to work picking the next human nailhead. and one sprang to attention. it was a skinny man crouched in a corner picking at his scabs. and at one place on his arm was a huge wound and it was oozing blood and pus.

"i did that myself yesterday. with scissors and a circular hacksaw cutter on the end of a drill." said the man.

nny smiled that much more. "you are gonna become nailhead."

the man looked up at nny puzzled "who? "

"ever see hell raiser?" asked nny.

"yeah. what of it?"

"remember the character pinhead?" asked nny.

"yeah. i like him." said the man halfheartedly.

nny led him out of the room while others slept. they were too tired to fight back.

nny led him to a chair that had been bolted to the floor. nny strapped his hands and feet down and put a ball gag in his mouth. his head was steadied and the nailing was ready to commence.

nny shaved the man's hair off and drove the nails into the top of the head. then came the face and the other side of the head. three hundred and twelve nails were used.

when the ball gag was removed, the man was shocked and dazed all at the same time. he didnt know wether or not to scream, cry or claw at his face. so nny sat back and watched the unfolding drama happen, it was like watching a car wreck happen in slow motion.

he clawed at his face and screamed when he jarred loose a nail in his chin, and howled in pain as he pulled it out.

next nny had decided to nail someone to the wall. so nny dragged out some of his sharpened railroad spikes. and grabbed another sleeping victim.

when this person awoke, they were upright, and jarring pain sensations coarsed through their body.

and they realized they had been nailed to a wall.

nny laughed at his confused and dazed new piece of wall art.


	15. oxygen

A.N: yep you guessed it, its gonna be oxygen deprivation. and you can probably guess how it could happen. read and see if your guess matches what i wrote.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

o: is for oxygen deprivation.

nny couldnt resist depriving someone of oxygen.

so he grabbed another sleeping victim and put them in a tank of water and put a oxygen mask on them and let them sink to the bottom of the tank.

then little bit by little bit nny began to decrease the amount of oxygen the person was recieving.

when nny brought the oxygen level down to just 5 grams of oxygen, the person quickly woke up and freaked out. they were in a tank full of water, and had an oxygen mask on their face with scant amount of oxygen coming through.

nny watched as the person had to figure out which way was up and out before their oxygen amount ran out.

but they took too long to figure things out. and they panicked, which used upthe remaining oxygen. they drowned before they reched the top to get out.


	16. pears and pressure

A.N: its a double feature. This should be interesting.

disclaimer: i so dont own jthm. and thanks to wikipedia for the list of torture devices.

note: the pear of anguish is a metal torture device. the top was inserted into an orafice and the end was turned expanding the leaves causing the victim excrutiating pain. and oftentimes the device was never cleaned. so in addition to the wounds sustained during the torture, the person would also get sick and possibly die of infection.

pressure point torture was especially painful if the tormentor was doing it right. the tormentor would apply heavy amounts of pressure to each point cutting off blood flow to certain parts of the body, or causing severe nerve pain if they found the right points.

p: is for pear of anguish.

nny had been looking for that blasted pear for several days.

he finally found it and the turn crank that went with it. he modified his pear of anguish into his personal little grinder or shredder.

"who do i use this on now?" said nny. he looked at his choices. then he spotted a pair of twins. one male and one female. "double your pleasure, double your fun. " said nny.

so he grabbed the twins and dragged them out. he then stripped them and laid them over a curved table with hand and leg short chains. nny strapped them in and hooked up the crank to the bottom of the pear.

"who's ready for the roto rooter?" said nny with glee.

the girl was first to wake up. "you first." said nny .

he rammed the top of the pear up her anal cavity. she let out a scream and a cry.

nny turned the crank slowly clockwise until she gasped in pain and tears began to fall. "lets turn up the pace, shall we?" said nny.

he began to turn the crank handle a little faster each time. she screamed in pain and finally nny stopped when she didnt make a sound.

he turned the crank counterclockwise to bring the pear leaves back down in place. he removed the pear and noticed it was covered in poop and blood.

"gotta clean it." said nny as he stepped in front of the girl he gave her a smack "have a lick of this icecream cone." she groggily began to lick off the poop and blood from atop the pear of anguish, just like it was a real ice cream cone.

"now your turn." said nny to the man. there was still a conciderable amount of poo and blood on top of the pear, but he was about to add to it anyway.

another good anal spin out and maybe go in further and see what this fucker is made of. was nny's only thought as he shoved in the top of the pear.

the man howled. then as nny reamed and turned and shoved the pear further inside, he winced and then nny pulled out the pear. it had poop, blood, and intestine pieces. "its gotta be cleaned again. " said nny as he stepped in front of the man. "clean up the rest of this ice cream cone." said nny as he held the pear. the man licked clean the top of the pear and ate his own intesine pieces. nny smiled.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

P: is for pressure points.

nny had to do this right. but he wanted to use the torture rack just for this purpose. so he brought out a real skinny man and strapped him to the torture rack.

and then he took small ten pound weights and began to apply them to each pressure point dilligantly.

groin. neck. he had to get the clamps for the ones behind the ears. and some for the base of the brain. weights were applied to the wrists, the bend of the elbow,, and other points he felt were in need of pressure.

the man woke up quickly. his arms and legs were going numb. and he couldnt feel his face or his head.

"it works. and it works good." said nny.

"what works good? you sick freak. let me go." said the man in a full blown panic.

nny shook his head no. "please i have to take a dump." said the man.

"well, go ahead and take a dump." said nny.

so the man pooped in his pants or so he thought.

nny had a bedpan underneath the torture rack where a hole had been made for such a purpose, the poo torture. nny was going to take full delight in this one.

he pulled the bedpan and put on long cuffed rubber gloves. then he grabbed the dental spreaders and opened the guy's mouth. then nny's expression changed from glee to anger.

"eat shit and die motherfucker!" screamed nny. he picked up a solid chunk of poop and shoved it into the open mouth of his victim.

"use your tongue to swallow it all." said nny. he watched as the man grimaced as he swallowed the foul tasting stuff.

then he shoved more poo in. and the guy swallowed it. nny knew it was not going to be long now before the man died. so nny sped it up. he shoved a very hungry rat down the mans throat. "have fun. and happy eatings."


	17. questions

A.N: we all know how questioning goes. You get an answer wrong and someone beats you up or you get a truth drug injected into you. But in nny's case, he don't use drugs or violence. He uses other "things".

disclaimer: i so dont own jthm.

Note: chakra torture has usually more than three points and uses more than one implement. this is going to be the undoing of nny's next victim.

Q: is for questioning.

nny had to find out just who had devi c. and anne g. had cheated on him with. and usually edgar knew. he was an older gent, and a bit over eccentric. but he had to question him since he was in amongst the group.

"hey edgar," said nny "i got some questions for ya."

nny clamped edgars hands and feet down and got him all strung up for the chakra torture nny was preparing to unleash upon him if he lied or found out his two, now dead ex girlfriends had sex with him.

"question 1: did you know i had a girlfriend named devi c.?" asked nny.

no answer. just a stern look from edgar, but no answer.

"im heating up the alligator nipple clamps. you had better answer me." said nny.

still no answer.

nny cut edgar's shirt off and placed the cherry red hot alligator nipple clamps onto edgar's nipples. edgar howled in pain.

"did you have sex with my first girlfriend devi c?" asked nny.

"yes." said edgar inbetween sobs of pain.

"now question 2: did you set her up with your son dillon?" asked nny, "and i will remind you that you are strung up for chakra torture and i have the potty trainer and the genital prober being heated up. so answer me."

"go fuck yourself." was all edgar could spout out.

nny shook his head in disbelief. "you did set her up with him. time for the potty trainer to be used."

nny pulled out a long and skinny dipstick looking object. and he cut off edgar's pants. then cut off his undies. "all i need is a yes or no from you. did you set devi up with dillon?"

"fuck off." said edgar.

nny quickly shoved the dipstick down the entire length of edgar's cock. he screamed in agonizing pain.

nny pulled back on the dipstick a little bit, and shoved it fully down again, and the tip of the object broke through the base of his cock.

"now, question 3. did you do it with my second girlfriend anne g?" asked nny.

edgar clamed up. he refused to say anything. nny pulled out the genital prober from the fire.

"can you even guess where this goes?" asked nny.

edgar said nothing. he kept his eyes on that implement.

nny walked behind edgar. "i will take your stiff lipped silence as a yes." said nny.

"time for a little hot probing. do your thing little probie." said nny as he shoved the red glowing prober up edgar's bum. and nny hooked it up to a heated coil and a modified turntable. so it would stay hot and rotate all at once.

now as amusing as nny was finding all of this to be,, he still wanted answers.

"now for all the marbles, question 4: did you have sex with my other girlfriends too?" asked nny.

he was heating up the heart remover.

"you had better answer me edgar. because you should have enough time to see your heart beat for the last time before you die." said nny.

edgar looked at nny with a pain grimaced face and said "fuck you asshole. i dont have to say nothing to you about my personal life."

nny jabbed the heart remover into edgar's chest and it broke bones and ripped muscles and finally nny reached in and pulled out edgar's still beating heart.

"you see this?" asked nny.

edgar looked down and gasped. "its...its..its mmmy heart."

"yes it is. and i also hope you know that i could kill you right now if i wanted to. now answer me."

edgar wanted to be set free. he wanted to turn this sicko in to the fbi or the local pd. but he also didnt want to say anything else to this freaky psycho.

but edgar had no choice. "yes. i had sex with your other girlfriends. all because they said you had a tiny prick."

nny was furious. he cut out edgars heart. and edgar watched it beat once and then he died.

nny was glad he had killed all of his ex girlfriends.


	18. red fire ants

A.N: guess what's tiny, red and their stings feel like fire? if you guessed fire ants, you are correct.

disclaimer: i do not own jthm.

note: this is an old native american torture for captured enemies during battle. if they didnt kill or scalp them, they would find a free hanging nest of red fire ants and break it over that person's head and let the ants do their work.

R : is for red fire ants.

nny had another room with a dirt floor and it had a free hanging nest of red fire ants in the bottom corner. who would he feed to the ant colony? he looked over the remnants of the group. a frail, evil old bitch caught his attention. it was the elementary school teacher, miss bitters.

she would do nicely. so nny went in and carried the sleeping old crohn out and placed her in the shallow grave and buried her up to her chest. "you are about to have over a million little visitors." said nny as he grabbed the nest out of the corner.

he walked over to the edge of the pit and broke the nest over miss bitters' head.

"why you little bastard i ought to.." her voice trailed off as she began to feel the biting start on her back and torso. "what the hell did you put on me?" she growled.

"red fire ants." was all nny said "and it was because you are a horrible teacher. so im the one teaching you a lesson."

she could feel the ants bite and sting as she attempted to squish them and flick them off. and once she began to bat them off of her face, she yelped in discomfort and when she did, the ants invaded her nose, mouth,, ears and began to set about biting and stinging.

nny left her to the ants and waited for her to stop making noises. it took fourty five minutes for the ant venom to effectively take hold in her age wracked body.

nny allowed himself to smile. "eat happy guys and gals. she deserved to die."


	19. shredder and straps

A.N: there is a couple of tortures to be listed in this chapter.

disclaimer: you know the drill by now. i dont own jthm.

note: the strappado torture is also known as a reverse hanging. its when a person's arms were tied behind their back and they were hoisted up by a hook attached to a rope and pulley. they also had heavy weights tied to their ankles.

S :is for shredder.

nny got his shredder up and running. his mulch pile was running low. and the day before he had a load of manuer delivered fresh from the stock yards.

so he needed a couple of disposable bodies for the mulch pile. afterall the flowers needed their food and fertilizer.

so nny grabbed the door to door salesman, and the scoutmaster that had been berating a group of little kids for not being in the scouts."perfect mulch for the hydrangeas and roses." said nny.

so he knocked out the scoutmaster with a baseball bat blow to the head, and took the salesman out with a hammer.

he dumped the scoutmaster head first down the chute of the shredder. then came the salesman. the mulch pile was going to make for some very pretty flowers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

S : is for strappado.

nny found the wrist cuffs with the eyelet for the locking hook.

he had wanted to do the strappado torture on someone but...on which person would it work best on?

nny had to look for a willing subject.

he found the right one. it was an escaped death row inmate from the local prison.

so nny drugged him, and dragged him out of the room. he was dilligant about the placement of the cuffs. he wanted to do it right as well as make the person drown in their own bodily fluids. just like a crucifixion.

so nny unlocked the pulley, and lowered the hook attached to the chain.

nny locked the hook in place and hoisted him up. then nny attached a thirty five pound weight to the man's ankles.

all nny had to do was let time and gravity do it job. and it worked.

four days later his stappado victim was already coughing and complaining of excrutiating pain in his lower body. and as the day wore on, the man's condition worsened. then he died. and nny decided to make sure. he took his scythe and sliced the man's body in half. "now im sure he is dead."


	20. torture is fun

A.N: more than one implement is going to be listed in the following chapters. So be ready.

disclaimer: i so dont own jthm..

note: the torture rack is a device to which a victim would be strapped down, and a wheel would be turned to begin ripping arms and legs out of the sockets.

now for tube insertion. i am gonna race rabid rat vs. psychotic weasel. and guess where the tube goes. if you cannot guess, you have no imagination.

T: is for torture rack.

nny cleaned off his torture rack and replaced the leather straps with the metal ones.

he put the potty hole cover back and locked it down. now to pick a victim.

he spotted an older gent. had to be in his early 60's. and riddled with dementia.

perfecto.

he dragged the man out of the cell, and locked him into the torture rack.

"what are you gonna do young man?" asked the old codger.

"gonna give you a stretching." said nny with a wide smile.

the man nodded. he was a bit stiff and sore. so he felt a good stretch was just what he had needed.

"now here we go." said nny. he turned the wheel until the slack was taken up in the ropes. "now here comes the good stretching."

nny quickly turned the wheel and immediately heard bones and tendons snap and crackle. another two turns and his left leg was out of socket.

nny blocked out the man's cries and screams of pain. and he just kept turning and turning the wheel until both arms and the other leg were all out of socket.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T: is for tube insertion.

note: im adding an implement. its called the tongue shaver. its a medivel torture device used to shave off layers of flesh from the tongue as a way of punishment or extracting information.

nny had to feed his rabid weasel and his rat that had contracted rabies. both were voraciously hungry.

so the same man he had worked over in the torture rack, was about to get a huge jolt of suprise.

"how about a racing game?" said nny. "a rat versus a weasel."

"sounds interesting. thanks for the stretch." said the man.

nny flipped the table over and unlocked the potty hole. and inserted a long plastic tube into the man's anus. he didnt fight it or complain.

"whats going on back there fella?" asked the man.

"im gonna start the races and your the track. " said nny.

before the man could answer to that, nny released the weasel first quickly followed by the rat. now it really was a race.

it took the weasel one hour to eat its way out of the body and exit through the mouth, thirty five seconds later,, out popped the rat.

nny grinned. both animals went back into their cages with very full bellies.


	21. to shave a tongue and glow in the dark

A.N: wanna glow in the dark? Read this one. Plus you can make a new threat to combat potty mouth in kids and adults.

note: yeah i forgot to write in the tongue shaver in the last chapter. but it is getting used in this one. as a way of combatting potty mouth.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

nny had found his old tool kit. it had a tongue shaver, the mounting hardware for the pendulum, and the tools to attach it to the chain pulley.

now he had to finish cleaning off this one shelf. afterall, one cannot write a better a,b,c book without some inspiration.

he found a large grey suitcase. it was very heavy. and it had the radioactive logo on it.

"this must be that huge freakin chunk of uranium i found fifteen years ago. i could have sold it to the government for millions of dollars. but why sell it when you can have fun with it?" said nny.

and he donned his radioactive suit and grabbed another victim and went into the concrete and lead lined room. it was outfitted with decontamination showers and scrub downs. but they were safely locked away behind locked doors.

he placed his latest set of victims. a set of triplets. each one is over 60 years of age.

"easy peasy lemon squeezy. " said nny "time to make some grannies glow in the dark."

one of them was a real potty mouth. "leave me alone you wrinkled bitch, and quit shitting yourself..." was some of the things being said.

nny had a real problem with overly foul mouthed people.

"if you dont quit swearing, im gonna shave that tongue out of your head." said nny.

"you dont have the fucking balls you bastard sonofabitch!" she spouted.

nny had had enough. he grabbed the tongue shaver and kicked her legs out from under her and put a clamp through her tongue, and clicked on the 54 volt shaver.

"take this you old bat ridden bitch!" said nny as he made the first pass over her tongue with the shaver. blood spurted everywhere.

"nuungh, ggrrrahhhrrrraahh, haaackkk.." she sputtered and gagged. nny shaved off another layer of tongue flesh. and he kept going until he had left her enough tongue flesh to swallow blood.

he dragged her into the room with the others and opened the case with the chunk of uranium.

he closed the door. then he forgot, there was a bottle of radon in there. he went back in and opened the bottle, dumped it onto the uranium. and he left again. he locked the room down and left them to rot. he fed the tongue shavings to the new red fire ant colony, and marveled at how clean the bones have been picked.


	22. Velocity kills

A.N: think punkin chunkin for this one.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

note: if you happen to love watching punkin chunkin, you see the torsion, air cannons, human powered, and centifugal, and catapults. im gonna use three of those examples and one of nny's favorite blades...the pendulum blade.

nny found his second set of triplets. all guys. and they were sleeping. "good, now i get to try out my air cannon, and the catapult, and the centifugal launchers. and to keep things interseting, i think i will hang the pendulum." said nny.

so nny hung the pendulum first and got out the catapult first.

the first one was loaded onto the catapult bowl and nny aimed it just in the swing range of the pendulum. so nny released the pendulum so it can swing freely.

and nny launched his first victim by catapult into the path of the pendulum.

and 'squish' the first was sliced in half lengthwise.

the centifugal launcher was up next.

nny fired it up. and it got good and warmed up and nny put the next one into the sling. and pulled the lever that got the arm spinning. and at maximum speed, the sling launched the second victim right into the pendulum's path. and 'squick' another one sliced in half.

finally the best was for the last. the air cannon. it was a guaranteed death either way.

and with the pendulum now swinging really good, nny loaded his third and final triplet victim into the cannon barrel. and then he switched on the air pressure chamber and let the pressure build up. it reached 5500 psi and nny pulled the release lever and "swoosh" out went victim number 3.

and he went both splat and 'squish' . it was squish first,, the pendulum cut him in half. and splat, because the top half of his body hit the brick wall at over two hundred mph.

nny squealed in joy. he loved his punkin chunkers, and his pendulum.


	23. wrist cuffs and small parts

A.N: you ever see those dungeon scenes where a person is just chained to a wall? Well, nny takes it one step further.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

note: one of the 5 stages of torture is the removal of small body parts to cause pain and shock, but not death. this was often used to extract information or to punish criminals for stealing/theft.

W : is for wrist shackels.

nny had tightened up the bindings on his wrist shackels. "what a lovely set. all across the wall in a row." said nny with a pleased sigh.

"time to put them to good use." said nny. he went to find six victims for the shackels.

he took one person at a time cuffing them to the wall, and laying out a body part clipper.

when all six victims were cuffed to the wall, nny took off their shoes and socks. those little piggies called to him.

"begging me to cut you all off?" said nny. he reached for the toe clipper, and approached his first victim.

with a box in place, he began to cut off each toe from the biggest to the little pinky toe.

nny had a blast.

he had collected alot of toes. now came the fingers. and he began with the pinky and worked his way to the thumb. all the while ignoring the screams of pain and the howls of anguish and shouts of profanity.

nny just smiled, and continued to snip and clip happily. "now for ears." said nny as he grabbed his favorite ear slicer.

"such perfect doggy chew toys." said nny as he cut off his first ear.

some had earrings, some were tattooed, and some were caked with ear goo.

nny snipped off each ear and then turned his attention to the noses, chins and cheeks.

pretty soon he had enough chewy bits for the new baby rodents. afterall, he had to get them used to the taste of human flesh.


	24. new bones, better music

A.N: ever watch halloween cartoons where that one character is playing a set of ribs like a xylophone? Nny makes those into a real instrument.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm.

X: is for xylophone.

nny had run across his old bone xylophone. "i wonder if it still sounds good?" nny wondered to himself.

he looked it over and noted some of the bones were cracked, and some had begun to decay. "damn." said nny out loud. he had to find some replacement bones for it.

"so what did nny do?" i hear you ask. he did what he has been doing. he went back to the holding cell, and found someone that is on iron supplements.

"you will do nicely." said nny.

so he dragged out another victim and chained them to a wall. "quit your squirming, all i need is your ribs." said nny. he pulled out his knife and flayed open one side of his victim's chest exposing the rib cage. then came the limb clippers. and one by one nny clipped off the ribs. all the while his victim screamed out in violent sobbs of pain and agony.

and when nny finally had his replacement parts, he left his victim to hang on the wall. "rat food." was all nny muttered as he walked out of the room. he treated the bones and inserted little chime bars into the hollow of the bone cavity. and set the into place.

nny let the whole thing set up overnight and by morning, nny was playing the happy noodle boy cartoon opening theme song on his newly repaired xylophone.


	25. the force have you not

A.N: I know you rabid star wars fans are gonna love this one. Its a death match.

disclaimer: i so dont own jthm.

Y: is for yoda.

nny had to eat something. so he got some cheddar popcorn and a bottle of cold cherry water. "now all i need is a death match." said nny.

he found just the pair of fighters. and they were wearing star wars t shirts.

perfect.

"he grabbed both men and put them in a room with assorted small hand held weapons," said nny as he reeled off his version of a dialogue for the 'star wars death match'. "there were two fighters without the force, they loved little green yoda of course. now which one would win the duel? the real character or the animated one?"

when both men woke up they had spotted the shirt the other was wearing. 'i like the animated one.' said one man. 'i like the real one from the original.' said the other. and now nny had his entertainment.

he watched as both men grabbed knives then swords. "ooh, role playing." said nny "i like it."

each combatant thought they had the "force". but all they had was the "farts".

it was all action, and nny was on the edge of his seat watching the blow by blow, play by play happen. it came to a close when the one man scored a death blow to the other wearing the c.g.i shirt. "die you blasphemer!" bellowed the other man as he raised his sword and cut off the other man's head.

nny squealed with glee. and then he pressed a button and released the rabid weasels onto the survivor. "feeding time." was all nny said.


	26. Zepplin? or human balloon?

A.N: you have to use ur brain and think about the other word for zepplin, its blimp...you know like good year.

disclaimer: you know the drill by now dont you? oh okay, i dont own jthm.

note: human balloon on a string. its a party favor. so dont pop it. but nny would just for the hell of it. and then laugh about it.

Z: is for zepplin...blimp.

nny got an invitation to a birthday party. so he got his last victim, a short person. and not a kid either. "you are gonna become a human balloon." said nny as he rolled out his double tanks of helium.

"whut the hell are you gonna do to me ya pervert?" said the little man. nny laughed and strapped him down to the table. then began to remove some bones and muscles to lighten the load.

"aaahhhhh what in the squeealing hell?" bellowed the short man in pain.

nny only laughed and drove an aluminum hook through the little guy's foot and tied a double ribbon to it..

"that should do the trick." said nny as he grabbed a valve and inserted it into the mouth of his party balloon, inserted the hose for the helium, and then turned on the helium.

"mmmmghurfffphugllffuugh" spluttered the man as he filled with helium.

"keep quiet or you aint goin to the party." said nny.

the man quickly filled with helium and began to float off the table. so nny undid the straps and the short man floated up like a balloon.

nny smiled. "she's gonna love this. and if she dont, im gonna pop you like a pimple." said nny.

at the party over at the pizza palace, nny strolled in carrying his human balloon. "this is for you." said nny as he handed the strings to sarah.

"i dont want the balloon. i wanna pop it." she said.

so nny handed her a knife and he brought the balloon down to her level, and he tied it off and then he backed away. sarah drew back and stabbed the human balloon and it exploded with a loud boom.

nny erupted in peals of laughter. "this has been a real...blast!" said nny as he dug into a slice of pepperoni pizza.

epilogue:

todd walked into his room at the boys' shelter and spotted a handmade book on his bed. it was simply titled "a to z with johnny". it looked innocent enough.

but todd noticed it was held together by a bow. he cautiously opened the book and fainted at the first page " a : is for acid".


End file.
